


The Last Great Love Dinasty

by WANG_JI



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), The Last Great American Dynasty - Taylor Swift (Song), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dedicated to wangxian+fan, Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian Get a Happy Ending, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life, Song: Wangxian (Módào Zǔshī), Song: the last great american dynasty (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WANG_JI/pseuds/WANG_JI
Summary: Just a poetry about how Wei Ying was waiting to see Lan Zhan again.





	The Last Great Love Dinasty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first post ever and it's kind of a poetry I wrote while listening Taylor Swift's The Last Great American Dinasty. I imagined wangxian here, getting old together and fading away but live happily until the end, reuniting in they post death.  
> I'm not good with poetry at all and I don't know if people will read this or enjoy this but I don't want to keep this in phone notes forever so...
> 
> Hope you like this!

b.lue windows matching

the sea crashing on

the beach.

the sharp black rocks

screaming

in the wild w

i

n

d

&

white hair floating in a rocking chair.

it's a good day

to spend outside

with a pet on your lap.

**grand** children running barefoot,

sinking into the g o l d e n

sand

as their 

lov er's eyes

were before that;

a girl's  **black** hair on her face

&

a

_ LOUD LAUGH _

from a boy who has 

plump

rosy cheeks beting on a 

r a ce.

50 years p a s s e d

as fast as his  lov e  _ story _ ends,

finally he was ready to meet

the 1

in a p:ool of champagne

&

b.lue roses in his  _ d r e a m s _

just like

he remember[ed]

the first day when they met.

he wasn't stuck in his memories,

anymore.

( _ the last great  _ _ lov _ _ e dinasty). _


End file.
